Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to narrow bandpass filter that may be used in a mid-infrared sensor for monitoring a species, which may be a component of a fluid or a solid material.
The analysis of chemical composition of fluid samples is important in many industries and is often required to be performed in harsh environments. For example, in the food and beverage and chemical processing industries, online measurements are often required to be made in hot, cold, widely temperature varying conditions and/or in the presence of reactive compounds. In the hydrocarbon industry, online measurements are often made in hydrocarbon wells for the determination of phase behaviour and chemical composition for the monitoring and management of a hydrocarbon well as well as the evaluation of the producibility and economic value of the hydrocarbon reserves. Similarly, the monitoring of fluid composition during production or other operations can have an important bearing on reservoir management decisions. Similarly, determination of phase behaviour and chemical composition is important in pipelines and the like used to convey/transport hydrocarbons from the wellhead, including subsea pipelines.